camptrinityseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Libby Rogers
Libby Rogers is a Roman demigod, the daughter of Minerva and the mortal Albert Rogers. She has no mortal siblings and has never met either of her half-siblings. She attends Camp Trinity. Series Libby is featured in the following series: * Camp Trinity (POVs) * Defenders of the Duat (POVs) * Demigod Quest (POVs) * Camp Trinity Guidebook * The First Generation (1, appearance) Early Life Libby grew up in Russia with her father in their large house. They had many rooms and a maid, chauffeur, doorman, and chef. Her father was rarely around and married a greedy woman, Taya, so Libby could have a mother figure, which didn't happen. Libby got anything and everything she wanted and ended up entitled. Camp Trinity N/A Defenders of the Duat N/A Demigod Quest N/A Camp Trinity Guidebook N/A The First Generation N/A Personality At the start of the series, Libby is shallow, selfish, egotistical and entitled. She has a girly personality and seems a bit ditsy, and she thinks the world owes her something. She cares about money and looks more than personality or brains. As she grows up, she becomes more mature and realizes that looks aren't the most important thing. She has anxiety and OCD that she has learned to hide very well, because she is worried for what people will think of her. She can sometimes seem insensitive to others' feelings and while she still cares a lot about what people think of her, she is judgmental and sometimes seems rude. Appearance Libby has long, straight strawberry blonde hair that looks red usually. Her eyes are emerald green and she usually wears a lot of makeup. She is short, only 4'11 at the beginning of the series and eventually 5'2. She usually wears girly clothes and heels to make up for her shortness, but starts wearing Bohemian style clothes and more sensible shoes and practical accessories as she grows up. She has a faded purple tattoo on her left forearm that has a bluish-gray storm cloud and golden lightning bolts on it. Powers Godly Parent * Battle Skills * Controlling Chariots * Crafting * Sensing Mountains * Sensing Clay * Strategy * Invading Dreams * Wisdom Nymph Powers * Disguise * Fashion * Healing * Time Guardian Powers * Wind * Storms * Electricity Magical Items * Silver Knife-Spear "Arnold" Magical Pets or Companions * Xena--an owl * Opal--a Pegasus * Peach--a flying seahorse Love Interests * Andy Samson--boyfriend * Troy Smith--ex-boyfriend * Joseph--ex-boyfriend * Hal James--one-sided crush that Hal did not reciprocate * Ray Henry--mutual crush Friends and Enemies * Heather Green, Autumn Stone (best friends) * Jackson Stevens, Julia Caesar, Emily Stone, Sally Rice, Artemis, Brandon Louis, Jordan Wesley, Anna Lucas, Ben Walker, Sam Walker, Sage Warner, Gwyn James, Severus Turner, Alex Turner, Annabeth Hanson (friends) * Tartarus, Iaso, Thanatos, Ra, Sara James, Achilles, Truth, Justice, Fear, Veritas, Fates (enemies) Trivia * Libby and Heather initially didn't get along but are good friends presently. * Libby's stepmother is a model and fashion designer. ** She frequently stole Libby's designs to sell as her own.